theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Toothday
Happy Toothday '''is the thirty-ninth Silly Song and is the 4th song from The Little House That Stood. Preceded by: Supper Hero Followed by: Kilts and Stilts Lyrics Announcer: And now it's time for silly songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Larry the Cucumber: I remember the day, you came my way. Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd and Mr. Lunt: La la la. Larry the Cucumber: I was so young, my chewing days had not begun. Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd and Mr. Lunt: La la la. Larry the Cucumber: Then I saw you protrude. Oh there you are. I put away my baby food. When you peeked out at me, I knew it was meant to be. Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd and Mr. Lunt: It was meant to be. Jerry Gourd, Jimmy Gourd, Larry the Cucumber and Mr. Lunt: My only tooth. My lonely tooth. Larry the Cucumber: My all-by-itself-in-the-middle-of-my-mouth tooth. Happy tooth day to you. Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd, Larry the Cucumber and Mr. Lunt: Happy tooth day to you. (Happy happy happy.) Happy tooth day to you. (Happy Happy Happy.) Happy tooth day, Happy tooth day, Happy tooth day to you. Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd and Mr. Lunt: Happy so happy (x3) Yeah. Larry the Cucumber: You grew up so fast and as time passed. Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd and Mr. Lunt: La la la. Larry the Cucumber: I thought there'd be more. Two, three, or maybe four. Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd and Mr. Lunt: La la la. Larry the Cucumber: But there you still stood so white. Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd and Mr. Lunt: La la la. Larry the Cucumber: No buddies to your left or right. Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd and Mr. Lunt: La la la. Larry the Cucumber: And then I knew was done you'd be my only one. Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd, Larry the Cucumber and Mr. Lunt: My only tooth. My lonely tooth. Larry the: My all-by-myself-in-the-middle-of-my-mouth tooth. Happy tooth day to you. I got you a present. Since you been there are by yourself, I got some buddies, some tooth buddies. (muffled) Happy tooth day to you. Jimmy Gourd: Happy Happy Happy Larry the Cucumber: Happy tooth day to you Jimmy Gourd: Happy happy happy Larry the Cucumber: Happy tooth day, happy tooth day, happy tooth day to you. Jerry Gourd and Mr. Lunt: Happy so happy (x4) Larry the Cucumber: What's that? A little crowded. Well, just give them a change. (Tries to blow on a noisemaker) Everyone: Think all the smiles and nibblings you can share with your dental siblings. No more chewing all alone! No more grinning all alone! Bob the Tomato: Hey Larry, can I borrow some... (screams) Everyone: Imagine when I brush or floss you. Imagine how much more I can chew. No more dining all alone. no more shining all alone! Larry the Cucumber: Oops. My only tooth. My lonely tooth. My all-by-myself-in-the middle of my mouth tooth. Jean-Claude Pea: Zat's okay, Larry. We all got you tooth buddies. Everyone: Happy tooth day, Happy tooth day, Happy tooth day to you. Announcer: Tune in next time to hear Bob say... Bob the Tomato: '''Happy Tooth Day, Larry. Everyone: Thanks. (Bob screams) Trivia This is the only song where the announcer ends the song without this has been silly songs with larry.